Transistor devices are utilized in numerous semiconductor assemblies. The transistor devices can be utilized in, for example, memory circuitry, such as, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) constructions and static random access memory (SRAM) constructions.
Continuing goals of semiconductor device processing are to increase the scale of integration, simplify processing and reduce costs. It is desired to create new methods of forming transistor constructions which progress toward one or more of such continuing goals.
Inventive aspects described herein can be particularly useful for forming transistor devices. However, it is to be understand that although the invention is primarily described relative to such application, the invention can also be utilized in other semiconductor fabrication applications, as will be recognized by persons of ordinary skill in the art.